


Serendipity

by S4viorself



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4viorself/pseuds/S4viorself
Summary: I read a work a while ago where Lexa and Clarke grew up together on Earth. Lexa became Heda and Clarke became her wife. They loved each other so much, but Clarke died. Lexa was eventually married to Costia but it was political not love. Then a young girl that looked exactly the same appeared with the same name. Lexa met her and struggled every time she saw the girl. This is just something I thought of that works well with this back story. Lexa invites her to Polis and this is their story as they try to figure it out.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Serendipity

“Come to Polis, Klark.”  
Her eyes lit up at the offer. Clarke had rarely been outside her village. The only trips she made were to the neighboring villages to offer medical support. The largest village she had been to was TONDC and that was the farthest she had been. Ever since she was a child, Clarke had dreamed of visiting Polis. This was her big opportunity. Lexa was waiting patiently for an answer. She had seen the gleam in her eyes and expected a yes. Her Clarke had always loved to travel. She had taken every opportunity to travel to the other villages with her wife and this Clarke had hardly been anywhere.  
“I’d love to.”  
***  
Clarke settled into her room. Heda had given it to her just moments ago and left her to get ready. Lexa wanted to give her a tour of Polis and the tower. Clarke was teeming with excitement. When Lexa arrived, she nearly dragged a smiling Lexa out of the room. Lexa followed the bouncing girl around the town, pointing out different stalls and features. It felt like the old times, when she and Clarke would run through the town screaming and playing. It made her a little unsteady seeing her here now.  
***  
That night, Lexa shoved through the door after an urgent knock. Clarke was standing at the balcony, but turned quickly towards the intruder.  
Lexa’s chest heaved, her eyes haunted. Before she could stop herself her arms wrapped around the shorter girl. Her shoulders immediately hunched, her breaths coming easier. She inhaled deeply, Clarke’s scent filling her nose. The girl may not be the same, but she felt and even smelt the same. It offered Lexa a comfort that she hadn't experienced in so long. Clarke’s arms awkwardly wrapped around her in turn, almost as if she was unsure that she should. When she did, Lexa nearly collapsed into her, tears streaming down her face.  
Clarke was unsure what to do. The heda had entered her room with an urgent knock and nearly thrown herself at her. As heda, she could do as she pleased, but Clarke was unsure how to respond. Heda felt familiar. Her hug was warm and soft, and Clarke felt as if she had been here before. It felt right, so she tentatively wrapped her arms around the other girl in return. As soon as her arms closed around her, Lexa seemed to collapse into her. Clarke felt the silent tears that escaped the heda and wondered what had happened to her. She didn’t feel like it was the right moment to ask, so she attempted to offer whatever support she could in silence.  
Eventually, she corralled the heda into the bed and wrapped the covers around them. They both soon fell into a deep sleep.  
***  
Heda did not visit again for sometime. If Clarke saw her in the hallways or in the village, heda would avert her gaze and hurry off. She felt as if he had done something wrong and started avoiding the heda as best she could. Finally, she heard a quiet knock one night nearly two weeks later. When she called a quiet, “enter,” heda’s hesitant face appeared behind the door. She did not enter, but she looked as if she wanted to. Clarke nodded at her and Lexa finally shuffled inside. She looked awkward and uncomfortable. She stood near the door wringing her hands, as if she didn’t want to stray too far from the exit. When she still hadn’t said anything several moments later, Clarke raised her blanket in invitation. She suspected that the heda was looking for the same comfort as the other night. Her eyes held bags beneath them, she looked exhausted.  
Lexa’s cheeks turned pink, but she accepted the invitation, sliding into place behind the other girl. Lexa’s arms hesitantly wrapped around the blonde. When she met no opposition, she settled in.  
“Heda?”  
“Please Klark, call me Lexa.”  
Lexa felt the other girl nod, “I’m sorry, for avoiding you. I was ashamed.”  
“Of what? Me?”  
“No! I was ashamed of being weak, of showing you that weakness.”  
“Feeling is not a weakness, Lexa.”  
Lexa sighed but did not respond. Clarke let it go, allowing the other girl to drift off.  
When Clarke woke the next morning, the heda was already gone. Clarke sighed, but rose to start her day.  
***  
When night fell, the heda visited again. She kept doing so every night for the next week. On the last night of the week, with heda cuddled up behind her, Clarke spoke up.  
“Lexa?”  
Heda hummed in response.  
“I’m not her.”  
Lexa immediately stiffened.  
“I just mean that we may share the same face, the same name, even the same body. Yet, I am not her. I cannot be her. I have none of her memories, and I share none of her insight. I don’t know you like she did. Do you understand what I am trying to say?”  
Lexa nodded, “I believe that I do. I don’t expect you to be her, Klark. I’m sorry if I ever gave you the impression that I expected that, that I expected anything at all.”  
Clarke seemed to hesitate. “Then why are you here, Lexa?”  
Lexa sighed, “honestly?”  
Clarke nodded firmly. Even if Lexa could not see her face, she knew she was serious.  
“Even though I know you are not the same person, you offer me the same comfort that she did. The comfort that only she could ever offer me. She was just and kind and she loved me with all her heart. I loved her with all of mine in turn. You may not be the same, but you look and even smell the same. Sometimes, that is enough. When I sleep here, the nightmares do not plague my mind and when they do creep through. You are here when I wake.”  
The heda hesitated, “this is not your concern to bear though and it is not fair to you. If you are uncomfortable with my presence, I will leave immediately.”  
When she didn’t get a response, Lexa began to rise. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around her wrist. Pulling her back down and securing her arm in place once more.  
“I don’t know why, but I feel safe when you are here. It feels right somehow.”  
Lexa said nothing.  
“This seems unfair though.”  
Lexa sighed, “I’m sorry.”  
“I mean, this seems unfair to your wife. Does Costia know that you visit here?”  
Lexa hesitated, “you’re right, it is unfair to her. I am sure that she suspects but I have not told her outright.”  
Lexa sighed, “this is not an excuse, but Costia knew what she was getting into when she married me. I loved my Clarke with all my heart and I doubt that will ever go away. I explained that to her when we were to be married. It was a political marriage, but I still wanted her to know all of the facts before she agreed to be wed. I could not love her, but I did not wish her unhappiness.”  
“That does not mean that she did not have expectations. She likely felt that she could win your affections eventually if she agreed.”  
“You are very likely correct, and I suspect that is the case. I cannot help my feelings but I do not wish to hurt her. I will speak to her about it.”  
There was silence for a moment.  
“Though you may not be the same, you really are very similar to the girl I knew. She would have said the same thing. You share her caring nature, her desire to help everyone around her.”  
Silence fell again.  
“I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable.”  
Clarke shook her head, “a little, mostly it makes me feel special. To share any part of my personality with the girl that heda loved is an honor. I just don’t know how to respond.”  
Lexa nodded against her neck and lapsed into silence. Only moments later, they both fell asleep. 

Heda continued to spend the night with Clarke and slowly, they came to know each other. During the day, they kept their distance. Clarke had no desire to anger or embarrass the heda’s wife and Lexa seemed to know her boundaries. Clarke tried to keep her feelings out of it, but she found herself falling in love with the other girl. She wondered if she really did share more than a face with her deceased counterpart.  
She had a duty to heda, but she fell in love with Lexa. The girl was strong and caring. She always put others before herself and she wanted peace. She wanted all of her people to be happy. Heda could be ruthless and uncaring, she needed to be to rule her people. Clarke loved that part of her as well. Lexa was so strong and Clarke couldn’t help herself. She began to wish heda would stop visiting, if only to spare Clarke the heartache. She wanted to help her heda, but she couldn’t ignore her feelings.

Clarke stumbled across heda in the outskirts of Polis. Clarke often visited the farms surrounding Polis to play with the children and offer medical support. The farms often doubled as orphanages, so there were always children about. She liked to play with them and bring them trinkets to brighten their day. When Lexa found out about her visits she had given her a big hug. She loved all of her citizens but especially the children. She worried for their safety and their happiness. Many of their parents had died in war. Lexa began giving her things to bring them and Clarke adored her for it.  
Today, when Clarke arrived at one such farm, heda was already there. She was play sword fighting with the children. Pretending to fall down and chasing them around. Clarke’s eyes softened at the sight when someone appeared next to her. At the appearance of the heda’s wife, Clarke immediately averted her gaze and attempted to move away. Costia moved to block her way.  
“So, you’re the Clarke look alike. I never met her, but I hear you share a remarkable resemblance. You even share the same name. From what heda has described, you do look alike. You even share the same mole.”  
Clarke was uncomfortable, she tried to maneuver around the other girl but found her way blocked again.  
“What? You don’t speak?”  
Clarke plastered a smile on her face. “‘I’m sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I suppose I just get uncomfortable with that line of conversation. I never knew the other girl and I don’t know how to respond. We may share the same appearance but we do not share anything else.”  
Costia giggled at her, “right. And I’m sure you’re not enjoying the perks of looking like her.”  
Clarke blanched, “I didn’t ask for any perks. I only accepted the invitation to Polis because I have always wished to visit here.”  
Costia snarled, “Like you didn’t beg heda to bed you. You took advantage of her weakness. She sees you and only sees her beloved and you took advantage of that!”  
Clarke took a step back, “No, I haven’t! I did not ask heda to visit. She only comes to talk not sleep with me and she is not weak! You insult your heda.”  
A crack rang out across the field, halting all play. Costia had slapped the other girl, leaving behind a large, red welt. Clarke’s mouth was open in shock and she held her cheek in pain. Costia began to advance on the other girl her hand still raised. Clarke could not fight back, she would be hung if she attempted to. Heda’s wife was sacred.  
“Costia!”  
Costia immediately stopped when her wife stepped between them. Lexa was livid, a look of pure anger marring her face.  
“How dare you touch her!”  
Costia flinched and Lexa immediately quieted, looking a little ashamed at her outburst. She turned to Clarke to quietly check her. “Are you okay?”  
Clarke nodded, fearful of angering Costia anymore she fled. Lexa started after her and then remembered herself. Costia was still her wife.  
Costia noticed that Lexa checked Clarke first and this only angered her more. Lexa saw her expression and shook her head.  
“We will speak at home.”  
She looked as if she wished to argue, but agreed.  
They walked in tense silence back to the Polis tower. When they entered their shared room Lexa spoke first.  
“I’m sorry. I haven’t been fair to you. This marriage is unfair to you. I can’t help my feelings but I have no desire to hurt you. I am weak, I loved Clarke and this new Clarke is far too similar. But please, do not take your anger out on her. She didn’t ask for any of this, she was born how she was born. All of this is my fault, take your anger out on me.”  
“This is unfair to me and I am angry at you!”  
“I told you how this was going to be from the beginning Costia.”  
Costia scoffed. “Sure, just what a girl wanted to hear right before her wedding day. That her wife to be will never love her.”  
“It’s not like that Costia, I never wanted to hurt you, I wanted to be honest. I was still in love with her and I knew that I always would be.”  
“But I had a chance then! She was dead and she was never coming back! I had a chance to earn your love, now? Now I have nothing.” Costia was crying now.  
Lexa looked ashamed. “I never meant for this to happen. I only wanted to help our people and I thought you could be happy here even without me.”  
“Well I’m not! I wanted you to love me. You’re my wife!” Costia was defeated now.  
“I’m sorry, Costia. I don’t know how to make this better, but I don’t want to hurt you anymore.”  
Costia sighed, “I want a divorce.”  
Lexa nodded. “Okay, if that’s what you want we’ll do it.”  
Costia huffed resignedly. “I’ll make sure my father keeps up the alliance.”  
“That’s not necessary, Costia. This is all my fault, I will accept the consequences.”  
Costia shook her head. “I don’t hate you, Lexa. What you achieved as heda is extraordinary and I won’t stand in the way of that.”  
Lexa nodded, “I appreciate that, Costia. I’ll take care of all the arrangements.”  
Costia nodded and waved her off.  
Lexa hurried off, she didn’t mean to be rude. Especially given the circumstances. But, she couldn't help her eagerness to check on Clarke. Now where was she? She checked her room first to no avail. She had a feeling and followed her intuition.  
Her Clarke's favorite spot was in the woods just outside the farmlands. Her feet followed the path automatically. No one had been there except for her and Clarke. They had been playing as teenagers and Clarke had stumbled through the vines and discovered the beautiful lake. They had spent all of their peaks there. The pure happiness when Lexa had asked her to marry her, the devastation of Nia’s betrayal. When Clarke was killed Lexa had cried there for weeks. It was always hard to return there, but it was also sentimental and safe.  
She ducked through the vines covering the entrance as she had done a thousand times before. Her eyes landed on the spot that she had always found her Clarke. She could almost see her there. Blonde hair shining in the sun creating a halo that framed her beautiful face. She blinked, expecting the image to disappear, but it didn't. Clarke was still sitting there no matter how many times she blinked. It wasn’t her Clarke, but the new one. Maybe everyone was wrong and they were the same.  
“Klark?”  
The blonde's head spun towards her. “How’d you find me?”  
“You’re not so different from the Clarke that I knew. This was her favorite place, she stumbled upon it when we were children.”  
Lexa looked reminiscent. “It was our place,” she whispered.  
Clarke stood immediately. “I’m sorry, I’ll leave.”  
Lexa’s hand closed around her wrist, “no, don’t.”  
Her hand slowly slid up the other girl's arm and cupped her cheek. A large welt had already formed and Lexa winced in pity.  
“I’m sorry, this was my fault.”  
“Kind of is,” but she was smiling slightly. Then her gaze dropped. “You work things out with Costia?”  
Lexa sighed, “we’re getting a divorce.”  
Clarkes eyes widened, “you are?”  
Lexa nodded. “I can’t keep doing this to her. I didn’t think I could move on even with her gone. Now? I can’t move on.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You really don't know?”  
Clarke shook her head. Lexa let her hand slide down to her neck and hesitated. Clarke tilted her head and Lexa couldn’t stop herself from surging forward. Clarke’s eyes slid shut as their lips met.  
Lexa sighed, Clarke’s lips were as soft as she remembered. God, she loved this girl, in all her forms.  
Just before her death, Clarke had told her that they would always be together in this very place. As she lay dying in her arms she had kissed her softly and told her that even death would not keep them apart. Lexa had cried, knowing that she would never see her again in this life. But Clarke had kept her promise.  
Suddenly, she pulled away. Lexa nearly stumbled at the loss and blinked her eyes open slowly. Clarke was staring at her with wide eyes. Lexa’s eyes widened as well, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”  
Clarke shook her head, “no, I uh, I liked it. I’ve kind of fallen in love with you.” Her cheeks were bright pink and she couldn’t meet Lexa’s gaze. “I just don’t want you to be doing this because of your Clarke.”  
“No, Klark, regardless of your connection to the other Clarke, I have feelings for you. You’re kind and caring. You see me, all of me and you understand me. I may have gotten close to you because of her, but I love you.”  
Clarke smiled shyly at her, “okay, I don’t think it's right to be doing this now. You may be getting a divorce, but you’re still married right now.”  
Lexa grinned ruefully, “sorry, I got a little carried away.”  
She offered her hand to Clarke and led her to the edge of the water. There was no need to rush. They had all the time in the world.


End file.
